In medical institutions, diagnosis based on laboratory test values usually uses test values from a plurality of test items. For example, for a health examination of metabolic syndrome, a plurality of test items having relatively high specificity for the syndrome, such as neutral fat, HDL cholesterol, LDL cholesterol, and hemoglobin Alc, are simultaneously tested, and the doctors use the obtained test values for diagnosis. Currently in Japan, the cost of testing in terms of the National Health Insurance point scheme is a simplified total of 1,859 points per diagnosis. Additionally, due to the analytical principles of these test items being different from one another, medical institutions and test institutions have and maintain a plurality of analysis equipment.
A protein fractionation test is known as a method to analyze waveform information obtained by an electrophoresis method used for laboratory tests and genetic analysis. A method of specifying substances separated by mobility is employed for the analysis of waveform information obtained by electrophoresis used for laboratory tests, genetic analyses, and the like. Since mobility varies depending on various analytical conditions, it is necessary to normalize the mobility, i.e., to correct the time axis, for such an analysis. Methods for normalizing the mobility that have been used include a method of mixing a reference marker substance into a sample and a method of correcting the mobility using a characteristic waveform peak or the like as an index.
In the case of serum protein electrophoretic analysis, for example, a plurality of samples can be analyzed simultaneously by applying several tens of samples to one film sheet of cellulose acetate. Therefore, according to a method for correcting the mobility in the sheet (see Non-Patent Document 1 listed below) invented by the present inventor, a monitoring sample whose mobility has been examined is mixed into analysis samples, and thereby all the mobilities can be corrected based on the mobility of the monitoring sample. With regard to capillary zone electrophoresis, an estimation method that uses theoretical mobility is known (see Patent Document 1 listed below).
Further, a method of normalizing a mobility measured without mixing a marker substance into a sample has been suggested by the present inventor (see Non-patent Document 2 listed below).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-074694    [Non-Patent Document 1] Hiromi KATAOKA, Masahide SASAKI, Hideaki NISHIDA, Kyoko TAKEDA, and Tetsuro SUGIURA: “Seido Hosho no Kongono Tenkai (Future Evolution of Accuracy Assurance), Rinshou Byouri (Clinical Pathology), 47(9), pp. 823-829, 1999.    [Non-patent Document 2] Hiromi KATAOKA, Kiyoshi ICHIHARA, Kanako TAKAHASHI, Kuniaki SAITO, Taisuke HISAHARA, Katsumi Ogura, Tetsuro SUGIURA: Pattern hakken no tameno hannyotekina chromatography idodo seikika algorithm no kaihatsu (Development of versatile algorithm for normalization of mobility in chromatography for pattern discovery), Japan Society for Clinical Laboratory Automation, collection of abstracts of the 37th Conference, p. 548.